Between Devils and Magic
by Yuki Eturna
Summary: Not long after Sophie helped save a wizard and prevent a war, she is still getting used to her new life. She thought that her love for Howl was the solution to all her problems, but it seems that family life as its own issues. And when a new enemy surfaces to take revenge on Howl through Sophie, it's not just their lives that are threatened…
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's_** **** ** _Note:_** _It has been SO LONG since I've posted anything on here! I wanted to apologize to anyone waiting for me to finish "Return of Sen." I've had so much happen in the last several years that it's crazy, and too much to type here. Suffice it to say I just simply have not written in awhile. I do plan on one day going back to it, but for now, I'm focusing on starting my life with my new husband! As for this story, it was a fanfiction I wrote for the same contest as "Return of Sen." I had forgotten all about it until I went looking through my documents. I will warn you now that I have not edited anything; it's the exact same thing I submitted to the contest. I may go back through later and correct some stuff, but for now, it's as is. I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter 1

The day started out as a typical one for Sophie Hatter. She woke up with the sun, a little reluctant to leave the comfort of her bed, but nonetheless prepared to face the day. Claiming the bathroom before the rest of the house rose, she had a quick bath and dressed in her customary chore outfit. The blue cotton dress had begun to fade and fray, and the apron wasn't quite as white as it used to be, but she didn't mind. She pulled on a pair of light, sturdy work boots and made her way downstairs.

The living room was deserted, save for a steady flame burning in the hearth. A mostly clear table rested off to one side, four chairs pushed neatly under and out of the way. Just past the far end stood a half-open door, a few toys and bits of small clothing blocking it from shutting. Sophie barely managed to suppress a grimace and stole a look into the room. She immediately made a mental note to deny a certain young boy desert until he cleaned his room, then shoved away the obstructions with her foot, closing the door with a soft click.

Soft snuffling drew her attention as she turned around and spied a scruffy little dog poking his nose at the swinging door to the kitchen. It'd replaced the tiny alcove next to the fireplace that used to pass for a kitchen area, and she was quite grateful for it. As she pushed the door open to let the dog go find his food, she paused to admire the spacious room, filled with cupboards and shelves and a rather large icebox, all fully stocked. Pans hung over a little island in the middle of the room that Sophie used to prepare their meals. A small wood stove had been added at the last minute, as she was tired of only being able to cook over the fireplace. She let the door fall shut and eyed her little home, pride and happiness filling her. That is, until she caught sight of their eyesore of a couch.

Sophie had been talked into allowing the monstrous thing into the house, though she hadn't been happy about it. It faced the front door, perpendicular to both the fire and the dining table, it was absolutely hideous. She missed her old one, which had been a simple pattern and made for comfort. _This_ one was big and lumpy and not at all nice to sit on. The three curves of the backrest were slightly misshapen and were of rather random sizes, much like the stiff cushions. Dozens of tiny black birds chased yellow stars around the gaudy purple fabric. Overall, it looked like an amateur had tried to model it straight off a child's drawing…which was highly likely, given that it was a gift from the King, who had insisted on making it himself.

With a last disgusted glance at the thing, she leaned behind it to grab a few logs of firewood, tossing one into the fire and setting the others off to the side. The action had stirred up a bit of ash, so Sophie opened each of the several windows dotting the walls, the early morning sunlight brightening the room. A spring breeze wafted past her, and she heaved a deep, contended sigh. It was scented with a heady mix of flowers and last night's rain. An exasperated smile turned up her lips as she caught sight of forms moving within a little cottage in the distance. She should have known the boys were up when her bathwater had been lukewarm. _And Calcifer had probably been too grumpy to reheat the water,_ she thought with a quiet laugh.

"Sorry 'bout the water, Sophie," came a sleepy voice from behind her. She turned with a wider smile _._

"Speak of the devil," she murmured, eyes on the fire in the hearth. They flickered for a moment before forming into something of a face, two eyes staring indignantly at her.

"I am a _demon_ ," the fire scoffed, two spindly flames that stood for arms pulling the log closer. "Not a devil. I'm almost offended."

Sophie suppressed a laugh. Her friend had a habit of being a bit overdramatic. "Dear Calcifer, I did not mean to insult you so," she replied formally, amusement coloring her voice. He grumbled at that and eyed her skeptically.

"I suppose not," he relented after a moment. "If Howl had said it, it'd be different, but I guess you wouldn't really know better." Something in his tone made Sophie frown.

"You mean there really is a difference? I've always heard people use them interchangeably."

The fire demon rolled its eyes at her and looked the slightest bit exasperated. "Only idiots or regular humans would use those terms as one. Wizards, witches, warlocks, and anyone else exposed to the magic world know better."

Sophie digested that for a moment, debating on letting it drop, but her curiosity was getting the better of her once again. "Would you mind explaining it to me? So that I don't offend you again, of course," she added quickly at the strange look Calcifer gave her.

He managed to give the impression of a shrug. "Sure, why not? Not much you could do with the information anyway, having no magic yourself." Calficer fell into a short, thoughtful silence before continuing. "You remember that I was once a fallen star, right? Until Howl swallowed and bound me to his heart as a child." Sophie quickly nodded; she'd once impossibly traveled into the past to witness the even herself.

"Well, a demon is created when a spirit or being tied to nature and a human with magical talent enter a contract together. It has a profound effect on both parties, and both come out transformed somehow. I couldn't tell you what determines how the changes manifest, only that it depends on the desires and intentions present when the contract is initiated. Sometimes the conditions are laid out beforehand and the end result is as predicted; other times it's a spur-of-the-moment thing and the consequences are astounding."

"So you neither you nor Howl could predict that he'd lose his heart, or that you'd turn into this?" Sophie asked, gesturing toward her friend. He simply shrugged again.

"We kind of figured I'd end up a fire demon, considering the whole star thing. Him losing his heart came as a surprise to both of us, and almost killed him in the end. It wasn't really the best result we could have gotten. However, demons are not inherently evil creatures. It's the witches and wizards who bind them that change the core of what they are, which in turn have an affect on their personalities, and births a vicious cycle that ends with…well, people like the former Witch of the Waste."

"And devils _are_ evil?"

"Yes," Calcifer answered, his fire-body flickering in a shiver. "Devils do not belong in this world at all, and anyone with any sort of magical talent knows this by instinct. There is…another world outside our own that is the home of all kinds of nightmarish creatures that make those things that came after us last year look like fluffy kittens."

It was Sophie's turn to shiver. They'd very nearly lost their lives that time. She just kept the tremor from her voice as she asked, "How are they a threat? I mean, if they're not from this world."

"Because humans are weak," her friend answered bluntly. She frowned at him and he continued quickly. "Don't get me wrong, _you_ are one of the strongest people I know, but humans are emotional creatures. They generally let them drive their actions. Those things exploit that. They have ways of latching onto certain emotions and getting into your head. They tempt you with whatever it is they think you want most, push you until you surrender yourself to them, give them your body and soul. The result is what is called a devil: a n evil, twisted, empty shell of a human whose only mission is to sate whatever desire their host fueled before being taken."

"What about positive emotions?" Sophie asked, trying to wrap her mind around what she was learning. "What about love? And happiness?" Calficer was shaking his head before she'd even finished speaking.

"Those creatures generally aren't attracted to those emotions in the first place, but if they do latch onto them, they change it somehow. Howl once told me of a woman who had sold her soul to a creature that promised to help her be with her beloved. They were both women and none of their parents would approve the match."

Sophie almost feared the answer too much to ask, but she whispered the question anyway. "What happened?"

"She became a devil and killed their parents, right in front of her beloved. Of course, that had the unfortunate effect of making her beloved hate her, so she killed her, too. The town guards arrived just in time to see the last part and gunned her down. Unlike us, there's no saving the human once they've become a devil. They only option is death."

"My god…" Sophie breathed. "That's just…horrible. I don't want to imagine how bad it would be if a wizard became a devil."

"Won't happen," was Calcifer's prompt reply. "They avoid anyone magical like the plague, since they have the power to bind them to their wills. They only prey on regular humans."

A rather loud thump followed by a young boy's laugh interrupted their conversation. Sophie caught a flash of red before she was fairly tackled, a breathless laugh escaping her. She pushed the child back to study him and tsked maternally. He'd gotten something green and sticky in his flaming locks that made it messier than usual. The same foreign substance dotted his white shirt and brown shorts, joined by dirt and chalk stains.

"Markl, how many times must I tell you to at least try to stay clean while you work?" she scolded half-heartedly, using the corner of her apron to wipe off a particularly large smudge on his cheek. The boy squirmed as was expected of a boy whose face was being cleaned, but his smile betrayed him.

"It's not all my fault, Sophie! Howl was doing an experiment with wyrm slime and the bottle exploded!"

Well. She thought she'd have heard everything by now, living with two wizards, but that was new. The sound of the front door shutting drew her eyes and she gave the man standing there a hard look, trying desperately to look firm. He was a young man, about her age, with raven hair and sparkling blue eyes set in a handsome, boyish face. His leanly muscled frame was a head taller than she, and her heart never ceased to give a little flutter upon seeing him. She ignored the reaction as he aimed an impish smile in her direction and took a deep breath to calm herself.

Sophie released Markl and stood, arms crossed, as she faced Howl. He lifted his hands in an apologetic gesture, earning a raised eyebrow and a thin-lipped stare. With a sigh, he looked away and scratched his head nervously, seeming to understand he wouldn't be getting out of this one.

"Howl, dear…" The young wizard flinched at the steely tone. He may have helped stop a war and overcome his cowardliness, but that didn't mean he hadn't developed a healthy respect for how formidable his love could be.

"Yes, my darling Sophie?" Her lips twitched at the innocent tone but she held firm.

"Would you mind explaining to me why exactly you were handling wyrm slime, which you told me not long ago could be extremely volatile, around our son?" She felt a brief flash of happiness for being able to use that word to describe the wizard apprentice she'd grown to love so much, then refocused on the conversation. "I also seem to recall you explaining how wyrm use it as a pheromone to attract the females of their very large, very dangerous snake-like species from miles away."

Howl had the grace to look ashamed and a flush crept up his neck to his ears. "Well, Markl was begging me to show him a new spell and it was the first thing I saw. The spell itself is harmless," he added quickly at her dark look. "Just something that can change your eye color."

Sophie stared open-mouthed at him for a moment, bewildered that such a trivial spell used such an awful ingredient, then regained her composure. She turned slightly away from the fidgeting wizard and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. It wasn't the first time his antics and lack of caution had put one of the family in danger. Just last week she'd had to put out a fire that had spread to an uncomfortable size, all because Markl had talked Howl into turning a handful of fireflies into real sparks of fire, just to see if he could.

She'd ended up an old woman due to a nasty spell before she'd stumbled upon the infamous moving castle in the wastes. She'd seen the kind of person Howl had been without his heart, and despite that, had still fallen in love with him. In the end, she'd saved both his and Calcifer's lives by breaking their bond and returning his heart. Subtle changes could be seen in Howl after that, from the way his eyes were no longer distant and glassy, to the way he showered her with affection. Unfortunately, nearly half a year later, and after convincing him to settle down from the sky to try to make a home, he continued to act much like a child instead of the man they needed him to be.

A tense silence stretched on until Sophie seemed to make a decision. Snapping her head up, she took three quick strides towards Howl, who blinked in surprise as she poked a finger against his chest.

"You know that I love you with all that I am, Howl, but I can no longer simply turn a blind eye to the way you've been acting. You are a wizard, and a powerful one at that, and none of us can afford for you to keep behaving as though you were still a child. Your recklessness with your magic is going to get someone hurt, and that someone will most likely be you or Markl. It's high time you started acting like the adult you are. Markl doesn't need a friend to teach him fun tricks, he needs a father to show him how to use his power properly, and right now, you're doing a poor job of it."

Howl flinched with each word Sophie spoke, his face growing progressively paler. He looked at her as though she'd stabbed him in the heart she'd once held in her hands. A flush burned her cheeks by the time she was finished, realizing too late that she had let her pent-up emotions get the better of her and say things that, while true, were poorly worded. They traded hurt-filled stares before Sophie pushed quickly passed, turned the door dial to Kingsbury, and fled. However one-sided and short it had been, she'd never fought with her beloved wizard before, and it made her heart clench painfully. So much for it being a typical day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Calcifer and Markl watched the stunned wizard stare at the door after Sophie left, no one speaking a word. Then Markl walked up and tugged on his shirt, forcing Howl to focus on the child.

"Is Sophie leaving us?" he whispered. He had tears in his eyes and a trembling lip, but Howl could see he was trying very hard to act like he wasn't upset. With an internal sigh, and a passing thought that Sophie was right about needing to be more of a father, he knelt down and looked the boy in the eye with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"No, Markl, no one is leaving. I just made her a little bit mad. She'll be back, don't worry." He went to stand back up, but the grip on his shirt didn't lessen.

"But Granny left us already. What's to stop Sophie?"

The words sent a twinge of sorrow through Howl's chest. The former Witch of the Waste had been more or less adopted by the family as a grandmother figure after she'd lost her powers. Unfortunately, without them, she was the same as any other elderly woman and had died of fever only a few months ago. Markl held wisdom beyond his years on some ways, but he was still just a child and hadn't understood. He still thought she just decided one day she didn't like them anymore and left.

Howl couldn't help pulling Markl into a tight hug, something he didn't do near enough. The boy stiffened in surprise for a minute before clinging to him. Definitely needed to do this more, he told himself after letting Markl go. "Trust me. She just needed to blow off some steam. Besides," he continued, suddenly pouncing on Markl and tickling him until he was squealing in delight, "she promised you before she'd stay. And Sophie keeps her promises, yeah?" Markl nodded between peals of laughter and looked to be in a much better mood. Satisfied, Howl let him up and switched the door color back to their meadow. "Why don't you take Heen outside and play for awhile? It's too nice a day for a young boy to be indoors." He watched as the scruffy dog squeezed the kitchen door open and ran outside, Markl close behind, then shut the door.

"Well. That was surprising," Calcifer said as Howl crossed the room and sank onto the gaudy couch, covering his face with his hands.

"You're telling me," he mumbled. Though if he was being truly honest with himself, he probably should have expected it. She'd been increasingly irritable with him lately, especially regarding his lessons with Markl.

"You should apologize." That earned him a scowl. "I'm serious, Howl. I may be a demon, and therefore hardly ever wrong about anything, but even I know to swallow my pride against a woman's fury."

"I know that, Cal," Howl said with a sigh. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm still so new to this. I mean, I spent the better part of my life flitting from girl to girl, place to place, never getting my heart involved-"

"Because I had it," Calcifer chimed in.

"-and all of a sudden I've got to be…responsible," Howl finished, ignoring Calcifer. "Sometimes I wish I was just another normal human," he mused.

"If you were just a normal human, you'd never have found me OR Sophie," his friend pointed out. The fire reached out to pull one of the extra logs close to it. "Besides, attracting demons is _much_ better than attracting devils. I had to explain that to Sophie this morning, come to think of it."

Howl made a strangled sound and leapt to his feet. "You…please tell me you're kidding."

Calcifer blinked at him. "Why would I joke about that?" He flinched as the wizard let loose a mighty string of curses and punched the wall. "What's gotten into you?" he asked, bewildered.

"How could you be so stupid?!" Howl thundered, his eyes flashing in anger. "Did you forget what attracts those things to a person?"

"Of course not. I told her it was all about emotions," Calcifer answered indignantly.

"It's not the emotions that attract them, Cal. That's just what they latch onto. It's _knowledge._ Knowing that they exist opens a door for them to get through. And you just handed them the goddamn key to Sophie!"

Calcifer paled and shrank, like a barely flickering candle. "Oh…oh no…" the fire demon whimpered. "I _did_ forget that…" He flared back up long enough to see Howl toss on that flashy blue coat from when he first met Sophie and stalk to the door. "Wait, Howl, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to find her and bring her back before your stupidity gets her killed," he growled in fury.

"If one of those things is near her and senses you, it-" Calcifer heard a pan fall in the kitchen as Howl slammed the door. "It might make it attack her quicker," he finished to himself. He watched the door worriedly. He was no longer bound to Howl or the castle, but Sophie would likely dump water on him if she found he'd left the boy alone. Crackling in frustration, he kept his senses open for them, hoping they would both come home safe.

Sophie wandered through the bustling streets of Kingsbury, a bit overwhelmed by the cacophony of city life. Her nose was assaulted by an odd combination of fresh bread, car exhaust, refuse, flowers, and women's perfume. It nearly made her sick. People bustled by without so much as an excuse me, too intent on their destinations to be polite. Men shouted catcalls to giggling girls while vendors with fake jewelry competed for their attention. It was a rather abrupt reminder as to why she preferred the solitude of her little home, but she had other things to worry about.

Sophie had become completely and utterly lost.

The last time she'd been in the capital city, her house had been bombed and she'd been forced to flee. Before that, she'd spent most of her free time making hats and didn't really get out much. She'd managed to find her way to the shop where her sister worked, but it seemed she'd married the baker's son recently and they were on their honeymoon. The news gave her mixed emotions: she was so happy for her sister, but she wished she'd been able to be there for it. So, with nowhere in particular in mind to go, Sophie simply wandered. She was surprised at how much busier it was, now that the war was over and no soldiers were occupying the buildings. A feeling of claustrophobia began to press in against her, and she took to the alleys and backstreets.

Sophie walked on autopilot while her thoughts tumbled around inside her head. She'd never lost her temper like that before, regardless of whatever Howl had done. Perhaps she had simply been too worked up from Cal's lecture on devils and demons. Whatever it was, she'd overreacted and someone she loved had been hurt. After everything she'd done to save Howl, this was how she repaid him? She shook her head in disgust. Still, she wasn't quite ready to go back and apologize. Maybe she'd been harsh, but they were true words. Howl _did_ need to start pulling his weight; she couldn't do everything by herself.

 _Maybe all his time spent with Markl was so he could get away from her,_ she thought to herself.

She froze mid-step, her lips turned in a severe frown. That wasn't really what she thought…was it? Howl loved her more than anything.

 _He loved magic more_.

Ice slithered its way down Sophie's spine. These thoughts sounded like hers, but there was something…off about them. There was a harsher edge to her mental voice. Something…empty.

 _Ah…so you_ do _have some talent about you._ came the not-thought. _No matter. It's only enough to know I'm here. No one has ever been ever to resist me, and you are still more mortal than starborn. You'll be no different._

'Who…who are you?' she thought to the voice, her whole body trembling.

 _I have many names and faces, mortal. Most of which would destroy your simple brain. They need not concern you. But if you must call me anything, you may use Eros._

'Eros,' Sophie's mental voice babbled. 'Isn't that associated with love?'

Something akin to a laugh filled her mind, but it was void of any of the warmth associated with such an action. _Yes, I thought it quite ironic. Named for the passion I enjoy exploiting_.

Sophie swallowed, running a shaking hand through her hair. 'Well, Eros, you can go find someone else to torment because you won't be getting anything from me.'

 _Dear little mortal…do you honestly think you stand a chance against me? I lived before the birth of your world, and have devoured millions of souls before you. All of them said the same thing._ All _of them begged for sweet release in the end. You, who are but a mere hiccup in my lifetime, will be mine. I can see the darkest parts of your heart, and it thirsts for blood. You want to see that wizard of yours pay for what he's put you through_.

Before Sophie could protest, Eros filled her mind with images of her lording an unimaginable power against Howl, making him bow down before her and relinquish his magic. She had all the power, and he had none. He would endanger her no more with his irresponsible nature. Then the image switched. Now she held the still-beating heart of her beloved as he fixed glassy eyes on her, as though in a trance. She squeezed the heart ever so slightly, and though Howl flinched, his gaze never wavered. Just like he had been bound to Calcifer, now he was bound to _her_ will. She could make him do whatever she wanted, and if he disobeyed, she could simply crush his heart and end his life.

A scream tore itself from Sophie's throat as she shook her head in torment. She willed the visions to go away, but they intensified in response. The worst part was Eros was right, to a degree. Some small, petty part of her wished she could wield magic, if only enough to make Howl listen. Even so, she would never intentionally hurt Howl…would she? Another image popped into her mind, this one of her own memory. Flames surrounding a monstrous bird-creature tearing into a warship, its features twisted in fury. Howl…the magic had nearly turned him irreversibly into something horrible and evil. If his own magic, something he himself controlled, could do that to him, what's to stop the creature now residing in Sophie's mind from doing the same to her?

She couldn't let that happen. From what Calcifer had told her, she had to willingly give before she became a devil, and she was nowhere near considering that. She still had time. With tears streaming down her face, Sophie pushed herself to shaking feet, trying to get her bearings past the visions assaulting her. She recognized the alley. It was where she and Howl first met…her feet must have carried her there unconsciously. Gritting her teeth, she turned around to try and make her way back to the castle.

And ran smack into Howl.

Howl grabbed her by the arms to steady her before she fell before pulling her into a rib-cracking hug. Sophie couldn't resist. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his coat, trying to convey how sorry she was without words. Her wizard seemed to understand, and continued to hold her until she'd cried herself out.

"Sophie, sweetheart, please tell me you're alright." He sounded frantic, which struck Sophie as odd. Sure, she'd stormed off, but they were used to the other disappearing for varying periods of time.

"I'm fine," she answered a little uncertainly.

 _Not for long,_ Eros thought to her with a sneer, sending another splash of icy terror through her. It didn't escape Howl's notice.

"Are you sure? You're trembling." He picked her up bridal-style and partially shifted to his bird form. Apparently he wanted to waste no time getting back.

"I'm just cold, dear, don't worry," she lied with a twinge of guilt. There was absolutely no way she could tell him what happened. She knew instinctively that if she tried to seek help from him, Eros would make her regret it.

 _That's right, my host,_ Eros replied. _I need you to accept me willingly for me to take over your body, but I can just as easily devour your soul without it. They just taste so much sweeter when they've been broken._ An image of horrifying smile filled with rows of sharp, rotting teeth filled her mind. Something in Sophie's mind snapped and she plunged into darkness.

Howl felt her slump in his arms and he clenched his jaw, pulling her closer. He had immediately sensed the empty aura that surrounded her and cursed himself for not finding her sooner. He'd been so blinded by worry and rage that he'd completely forgotten about the connecting rings, instead searching aimlessly around until he calmed. It was unconventional for one of the outer beings to take a liking to a witch, though Sophie still hadn't come into her power. Only Howl and Calcifer even knew she was one. It made him extremely nervous, as there was only one of those beings who took challenge in besting witches and wizards.

Eros. He'd forgotten until now why exactly he'd given Calicfer his heart in exchange for his life, but the name brought it all back. She'd come to him in his dreams as a child, trying to sway him. Unfortunately, even then, he was much too strong and much too talented to be taken easily. It didn't take long for Eros to figure this out, so instead left him with a promise. _I'll come back,_ she'd said, _and when I do, I'll go after the one who holds your heart and soul twined with her own. And unless you_ beg _me to take yours instead, I_ will _destroy her. There will be nothing left of the woman you loved, wizard._

The memory lent a red tinge to his vision as he flew Sophie back to their home, and anger boiled the blood running through his veins. Now that his heart had been saved, she'd come back to fulfill that promise. Maybe he'd have been willing to give himself for her before, but he had a family now. He couldn't leave them. And he'd be damned if some vile creature was going to take her away from him _._

 _No, Eros_ , he thought to the empty sky, his grin fierce. _I'm coming for_ you _. And by god, if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to rid the world of you and everything like you. You'll get Sophie over my dead body._ That _is a promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sophie once again stood over Howl, but this time, instead of a vision in her head, she was getting a first person view. His heart beat wetly in her hand, a steady _lub-dub_ emanating from it. Blue eyes stared back at her, lifeless pools with no hint of free thought in them. The very idea brought a cruel smile to her lips as she bent down to kiss his immobile form. She wondered just how much she could do with the power she now held. Her curiosity begged to be tested, so she handed him a sharp dagger and turned towards the trembling young boy clinging to her skirt.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. The brat had turned out to be much more needy than she anticipated and she had grown tired of playing mommy to him. What better way to rid herself of him?

"Do it." She wasted no more words before pushing the confused child in front of her and watched with undisguised glee as Howl slashed the blade across his tiny throat. Blood spilled out in a spectacular crimson fountain, coating the face of her wizard, his expression never changing. Oh, she could get used to this.

"NO!" Sophie screamed.

"Sophie, what's wrong?!" Howl's voice. Fear that her dream hadn't been a dream gripped her heart and she snapped her eyes open. She felt herself lying on something lumpy, with a pale and worried wizard staring down at her. A wild look around showed she was back in her living room on the ugly couch and relief surged through her.

"Just a dream," she rasped through her now-sore throat. It took several minutes for her heart to calm its frantic beat, and she could finally think again. She gingerly probed around her mind for any sign of Eros, but she found none. Still, she knew she wasn't gone completely. Likely hiding off somewhere until the least opportune moment.

"You had us all worried, Soph," came Calcifers voice above her head. She looked up at the little fire, hovering in the air next to Howl, and she smiled a little.

"You must have been worried to leave the hearth like that," she teased half-heartedly. It felt wrong to indulge in something so innocent, now that she carried such a dark stain. Sighing, she sat up and, with Howl's help, forced herself to her feet. She was slightly dizzy, but anything was better than that awful couch.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that mad before," Calcifer replied, zipping back to his place in the hearth.

Sophie winced a little and looked at Howl, who wouldn't meet her eyes. Love and exasperation filled her heart, and she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. When he finally looked at her, she gave him a soft kiss. "I am sorry, dearest," she murmured earnestly. "I lost my temper because I've been concerned about you and Markl, messing with things I don't understand. Do you forgive me?" Her answer was a returned kiss, filled with passion. A flush spread across her cheeks as Calcifer made gagging sounds, making her laugh.

"That doesn't mean some of the things I said weren't true," she warned, leaning back a little. She _needed_ him to understand. "You have to start acting like an adult. I can't handle the responsibilities on my own…"

Before Howl could respond, little feet pounding on the wood floor brought Markl running to her side. Howl scooped him up and gave them both a big hug, laughing along with the boy. Sophie joined in, making a mental note to take him aside later to finish their conversation.

 _Well, isn't this just disgustingly touching._

Sophie jolted so violently that Howl nearly dropped Markl, just barely forcing her body not to start trembling in fear. She couldn't keep her stomach from turning, though, and she raced to the bathroom to empty it. Breakfast had been forgotten in her anger this morning and all that came up was bile, stinging her already raw throat. Seems she hadn't quite gotten over the nausea from the city smell; just needed the jolt of fear to send it over the edge. She wiped her mouth and walked slowly back out to her family with an embarrassed smile. Howl gave her another worried look but stayed silent.

"Sophie, did you and Master Howl make a baby?" Markl burst out suddenly. Shock rendered her speechless while Howl roared with laughter.

"Where on earth did that come from?" she sputtered at the little boy.

"My friend Lily said her mom started throwing up when she got pregnant with her little brother." Markl's eyes got really wide and excited. "Am I gonna have a little brother?!"

Sophie shot the still-hooting Howl a glare and opened her mouth to disappoint him when Calcifer interrupted.

"It might be a boy, but it's most likely going to be a girl," he said. It was his matter-of-fact tone that stopped Howl's laughter cold.

"Cal…" he asked slowly, "what are you talking about?" The fire demon gave him a quizzical look.

"Markl's right. She's pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"But I can't be…"

"Yay, I get a sibling!"

Calcifer looked at tem all in surprise. "You mean you didn't know?"

"Calcifer, what makes you so sure I'm…?" Sophie asked in a small voice.

"Like I told you before, I'm essentially a spirit of nature. The union of two people to form a new life is a naturally occurring event, so I have a sixth sense for these kinds of things." There was no trace of a joke in the fire demon's voice, just complete honesty.

"I'm gonna have a baby," Sophie murmured in wonder, her hand dropping to her flat abdomen. A larger hand covered hers, and she looked up to see tears of joy forming in Howl's eyes.

" _We're_ gonna have a baby," he whispered before kissing her senseless. Markl joined Calcifer that time in gagging, but that didn't stop him from running around excitedly.

Sophie had the fleeting thought that this was the happiest moment of her life. And then it was cut abruptly short.

 _A BABY!_ Eros's voice laughed with mad glee. _OH THIS IS TOO PERFECT!_

A deep, powerful emotion suddenly flared to life within Sophie soul. It spilled out into her body, filling it up with a buzzing pressure that gained in intensity until she thought she was going to break apart. She became dimly aware of someone saying her name, but the new emotion overwhelmed the rest of her senses. It was much more potent than the anger she was used to. When a hand twitched against her stomach, she recognized it for what it was: the rage of a mother whose child has been threatened. The pressure suddenly became too much to bear and it had to be released. She forced it out with a defiant mental cry.

'YOU WIL NOT TOUCH MY CHILD, YOU MANIPULATIVE BITCH!' A burst of sound and silver light filled the room as Ero's screams followed her retreat.

Sophie leaned heavily on Howl, utterly exhausted yet elated. She'd only delayed the creature for now, but she'd still gotten the upper hand on her. A triumphant grin quickly turned to a frown when she saw the expression on Howl's face.

"Sophie," he said in a voice full of pride. "Do you know what you just did?"

She blinked at him in bewilderment then looked around the room. Then blinked a few more times. Blue and silver dust shimmered over everything, and where it had landed on Calcifer, it lit up in multicolored sparks. It must have tickled because he wouldn't stop giggling.

"Did…did I do this?" she asked in awe. Her eyes widened when Howl nodded.

"Cal and I knew you had magical talent, we just didn't know how much or when it would manifest. This is…this is incredible, Sophie. Right now, your talent is pretty minor from what I can sense, but if that outburst was any indication, it's going to get much stronger. You might even be stronger than me one day." He seemed excited at the prospect.

So was she. The grin returned to her face as she ran a finger through a small pile of dust. They were soft and warm, and shimmered brightly against her skin. She felt a moment of worry for her unborn child but chased it away. If she really was going to be more powerful than Howl, then she had nothing to fear from the likes of Eros.

"I want to start lessons with you tomorrow," she said in a tone that warranted no arguing. The sooner I learn, she told herself, the sooner I can get rid of that thing.

So caught up in her thoughts, she missed the concerned look Calcifer was giving her after the rest of her dust had burned off of him. He, too, had sensed the presence around her, and could guess at her thoughts from her expression. There was something he hadn't told her, something that Howl didn't even know. If he had, he would have had a completely opposite reaction upon the news of Sophie's pregnancy. Unfortunately, he had no idea whose presence it was that enveloped her. He couldn't risk telling Sophie in case whatever it was didn't know. He hoped against all hope that it didn't. Because otherwise, Sophie's child was never going to see the light of day.


End file.
